


And I Will Shine My Colors Bright [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Depressed Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: One of the better things about the 21st Century is the ability to be who you are, to decide your own path. And Steve intends to fully take advantage of this.
Series: DBO's Moodboards [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	And I Will Shine My Colors Bright [!Moodboard]

  


**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
